Freak
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: A Super short fic with a Jake/Felix hinted. You might have to read beteen the lines to understand the first chapter. Angsty Felix, light stalker Jake, boys kissing, nakedness. And a bit more firey moments with both hate and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't Call me a freak!" Felix went nuclear, he normally didn't fight back, but the last couple of days had been hard. Losing his family, his best and only friend.

So he full out body slammed Jake to the ground. Jake didn't bully Felix as he used, the nasty words and beatings had long ago turned into teasing comments.  
So to say he was shocked when he suddenly was slammed to the ground was an understatement.  
Normally Felix didn't complain or punch back. He just took it all with sarcasm and slander them behind their backs with Ellen when they left. That was why, Jake was so surprised and shocked that Felix just reacted to the teasing.  
Felix wasn't the sort to turn on his friends, no matter what he was loyal and a fixer. Always trying to fix things.  
Jake understood Felix's reaction, however the fire element wasn't the only one that had a hard time getting used to all this dimension. All this magic stuff, made Jake frustrated and especially because it was all felix's fault.  
Jake pushed back, which ended in them wrestling. A dirty match on the forest floor, with scratching and grabbing.

They used to be friends once upon a time, that was why Jake had known where Felix lived, when he hand his boddys had egged the house. They used to play together before Felix had ruined their relationship. So in his anger and grief, Jake started to torment Felix for ruining everything.

Felix had snapped at him for nothing more than a word, while he was the reason that they was in this dimension where no one knew them. Witch pissed Jake even more of, and a pissed of Jake never ended good for anyone. The wrestling had evolved into fist fighting and ending with Jake as the viktor pinning Felix to the ground with his hands over his head.

"I'm not a freak!" Still furious he spat blood from his split lip.

"Yeah you are" Jake said back with a smile. With a sudden movement Felix had them turned around so it was Jake on his back with Felix between his thighs. Speaking of, he came to a horrible conclusion, he was hard.

"Fuck!" He whispered.

"I'm not a freak!" Felix didn't seem to notice what was happening in Jake's pants or how close their heads were.

"Fine you're not a freak, now let me go" Felix suddenly loosened his grip on him.

"What did you just say?"

"You're not a freak, now let me go!" Felix didn't move so Jake started to squeam.

"What the hell, Riles!" Felix said as he jumped away as if burnt, when he had felt Jake´s hard on.

"Well it a natural reaction to fucking fysical contact!" He embarrassed bit back.  
"Not to a fucking fight, it's not!"  
"Sorry to break it to you, but it's been awhile, so yeah..." they looked awkwardly at each other before Jake spoke again.

"Can we just forget about the tent in my pants and ether keep fighting or go back to the shack?"

"You are such a hypocrite " Felix hissed and rose from the dirty forest floor. The fire element didn't look back as he stormed of to their camp. Leaving Jake on his own with problem in his pants. Jake took himself in looking at Felix's behind as he stormed of.

The earth element fell back down on his back from where he had been hanging on his elbows.

"I might be a freak, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake saw Felix sitting at one of tables far of in the corner of library. He couldn't resist the need to go tease the goth boy. Jake had always had a nick of tracking Felix down without actually planning to find him, this was one of these moments.

It was like some unknown power pulled him closer. Since they came back to their own world again and those moments where he would track down Felix down uncontenly had become more frequent.  
Something about Felix had Jake pusseled, the fire element had changed, he was less sinister and the goth style he wore had become more colorful. He was still as snarky and biting back if vocally provoked. However he had started to smile more and that made something shift in Jake.

The kind of smile that reached his eyes, the kind of smile that made Jake have to look away in fear of getting caught looking to long and smiling back.  
Felix seemed happier and the guilty look he had when he was around his brother had nearly disappeared.

Jake didn't bully Felix anymore, he barely talked to him and whenever he did it he was teasing him. He really tried to let him be, but he was pulled towards him and it never ended good anymore, there had been some fights in the school yard that had to be broken up by the teachers. And a wichiues Vocaloca fighting match a couple of weeks later that had the whole school talking, more like whispering in the corners what that that happened between the player and the freak. No one seemed to know, not even Andy and Sam.

Jake sneaked up on the op on the table, Felix sat in deep concentration working on what looked to be some geographic work assignment on rocks.

"Freak" he whispered in his ear and before he found his selfrestriction he gently bid at ear, it was more of a nibble really before hastily pulling back, frightened by his own actions.

Felix jumped and pulled a hand to cover his ear as he turned to face the jork.

"What the Fuck Riles!" it took him a second. "I'm not a freak" the fire in his eyes had been what Jake craved. It was obvious that Felix struggled with his anger, his inner fire.

Before letting it go with a huff.

"Leave me alone, Riles." Felix had spoken before he turned his back to Jake and ignored him, extinguish his flame.  
That was new, since their fist fight in the other dimension he had always been able to get a reaction, get Felix to push back. It had Jake shocked and disappointed in the lack of response. Their bickering and fighting had become their thing, it was what they had, all what they could ever have.  
Jake just had to push him harder so he went back to the boy at the table and stood behind him close enough that Felix could feel the breath on his neck.

"Leave me alone, Jake." This time he sounded tired and pleading.

"Why?" He hadn't want to ask the question, but it had left his lips before he could stop himself.

"Because..." He said going back to his work, not answering the question.

"Why!?" Jake just couldn't let it go. He needed the fight and the reaction from Felix. He need his attention, like the earth needing the sun to heat it up, before any life is possible.

The fire element did what fire sometimes do, exploded violently like a forest fire taking root. He slammed his books together and grabbed Jakes shirt with one hand and shoved him against the wall.

Jake saw the fire in Felix and even felt the heat in the hand on his shirt. This what Jake had missed, what he had craved. The feeling of being on fire, the heat spreading around in veins.

"What do you want?!" Felix pushed him harder up the wall as he looked him deep in the eyes, searching for the answer there.  
He must have recognized his own fire in his eyes, Jake thought as Felix kissed him.

Jake must have playing him, Felix thought. Jake was doing it poorly by the Felix's opinion. It was clear what the football player was doing, it was laughable how easy he was giving his game away.  
However Felix would play the game if it would make Jake give up and go away. It had scared him away before. As expected Jake reatec like Felix had expected, he pushed him away and punched him as a reflex.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!" Felix hissed at Jake, before storming of with his stuff under one arm. Jake couldn't see it but Felix was grinning like a lunatic when his back had turned to the earth element.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was very confused and totally fucked. The confusion came from the smiles Felix was sending Jake whenever he was caught looking at at the dark haired teen. He was even more fucked, because Felix had started wearing his snakebite rings again after the insiden in the library. Jake may not have known it before, but now he deftly knew he had a oral fixation. It had become so bad that he would be springing woodies in class when Felix was pulling his rings or when he would play with them using his lips or tongue.  
Jake would daydream about how those rings would feel against his skin, if they would be warm or cold.

Felix seemed to know his effect on Jake, because whenever Jake was caught looking Felix' lips, they would spread in a wicked smile.

It had turned into a game the staring and 'accidental' gropes in the crowded hallway. Whenever Felix would walk by him he would innocently let a hand slide over Jake's ass. Before casually walking away.

Jake was totally fucked.  
They both played a game, Jake's part was stalking Felix and Felix' part was being coy, bating Jake to come closer just so the earth element would realize what he was doing in time to get his senses in under control, before running away.  
Felix was working hard to keep Jake on a distance by chasing him. They were playing the all to known game of cat and mouse.

Jake sat in the locker room alone when Felix came in.

"What are you doing here, freak?" Jake spat, with no real heart in it.

"Leave me alone, hypocrite." He spat with venomously. He went to where his locker was an ribbed to open so it gave a protestant clang when it hit the one next to it. Already then Jake knew something was off, he felt the pulsating of Felix's magic through the ground.  
Then Felix angrily took his shirt of. At it was only when Jake took a full look at Felix he saw that he was covered in something that looked sticky and when smell started to reach Jake he found himself nearly gagging.

"What happened?" All hostility gone, he only sounded worried.

"What happened? What happened?! What does it look like happend? It all your fault, when you start picking on someone it's suddenly okay for everyone to pick on me!"  
"What did they do?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"  
"They beat me, peed on me and threw me in the container." Felix hissed as he pulled his pants off. He ripped a shampoo bottle and a towel from the locker before marching stark naked and very angry to the showers.

Without realizing it, as he did all too often these days Jake followed Felix.  
Jake leaned against the wall as he looked at Felix showering.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he saw the bruises on the naked skin, they were well placed, not showing anywhere where they couldn't be covered with clothes.

"Fuck you!" Felix said as he turned around. "You being sorry doesn't help me!" He bellowed before angrily rinsing his hair.  
As Felix opened his eyes, the glint of anger changed to amusement.

"Should you be watching me shower with that telt in your pants?"

Jake looked down and made a very girly shriek, before turning around and walking briskly away.

"See you later, Freak!" Felix called after Jake. Felix toweled himself gently over the sore bruises and dressed in the extra set of clothes in his locker. He put his dirty clothes in a plastic back to take with him home. He didn't want to worry his mother more, she had enough with his brother. Felix felt like he deserved the beatings for making Oscar parilaced.

"Maybe I'm a freak." he said with a tear on his chick.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck!" Jake smacked his head into his tabel. He was suppose to be doing homework, but the mental image of a naket Felix stuck with him and whenever he thought of him he felt a warmth ribbeling through him.

It had been a week since then and whenever Jake had a moment to himself he couldn't stop thinking about Felix.

Jake had managed stay away from Felix, but he had watched how the other boys had bullied him.  
Felix had been right, they had started to be harder on him. Jake had been reluctant to do something, he had wanted to stop them but had done nothing.

He looked at the clock and realized that he wouldn't get something done until he had gotten Felix out of his head. Time to get going.

His mom wasn't home so he locked the door before grabbing his bike and raced of.

When Jake got to the Fern's he didn't go to the main house, he went directly to the outhouse, which was were Felix had his room. He could hear the fire element before he saw him.

He saw singing and playing og his guitar. Jake haven't heard this song before, it must have been one of Felix' own creations.

Jake stood outside and waited for Felix to be done recording the song. Jake listened to the song. He had always known Felix was different but how could that be music? Just because Jake didn't see the appeal in the music didn't mean he didn't appreciate the way Felix looked playing his guitar.  
Jake just hope it wasn't another magical song that would get them in trouble.  
When the song ended he knocked on the glass door with two fingers, witch made the fire element jump and turn to where Jake stood.  
Felix came over and opened the door.  
"What do you want?" Felix looked like shit, like he hadn't slept and had stopped eating. His skin was ash grey and his eyes was dull. Jake must have been spacing out because Felix attempted to shut the door in his face.  
"I'm sorry" that wasn't what Jake wanted to say to Felix, but that was what came out. "Can I come in?"

"No" was the word that came out of his mouth, but he stepped aside for Jake to come in.  
"So what do you want?" Jake didn't know how to explain it. In two quick steps he reached the goth boy and graped his shirt and pulled him towards himself and kissed the hell out of him. Jake had long wondered if the metal rings in Felix's lips would feel cold to the lips when kissing him, they didn't. They were warm and his lips was soft.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered when Felix had gotten over the chok of being kissed an pushed at the football player.

"Fucking Hypocrite!" Felex yelled and shoved him harder. The dullness in Felix's dissareard, it was like he lighted a match to gasoline.

"Get out!" Felix went of.

"No" Jake stayed calm and grounded. He deserved whatever he got. Jake had been a bad friend and a hypocrite.

"NO?!" he raged "WHY NOT?! It's all your fucking fault."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We use to be friends, Jake until you punched me in my face and stabbed me in the back." Felix was on the edge of angry tears.

"I was scared, okay!" Jake snapped "I was scared, because my best friend wanted to hold my hand and kiss me."

"You was scared?! then how do you think I felt, you piece of shit!" Felix rammed into Jake so they both ended on the floor.  
"You were my only friend beside Ellen and you turned your back on me, stabbed me in my back when I open up to you."

"I was a kid, Felix. A stupid kid!"

"What do you want from me?! can't you just leave me alone?"

"You started this, shit Fern. You started this when we were kids." With a good shove he had Felix pinned with back on the floor. "You kissed me! Damned, maybe I was scared then and is now, but I can't get you out of my fucking head. Maybe I am a hypocrite. Because maybe I want to hold your hand and kiss you, too."

"That was a long time ago."

"Are you saying you don't want that anymore?" Felix didn't answer. But when Jake kissed him again he didn't try to shove him away. It was af is Felix had let his inner fire loose, he felt his skin heat up and his fire burn. As the kids got more and more heated, felix ended up spreading his legs for Jake. inviting him closer. Hands no longer stayed a bow cloths, wandering fingers pulled off Jakes shirt.

Even after the shirt was flung away it got more heated, they clung to one another as they pushed their hips together.

Both boys were in another world, they didn't hear the footsteps outside. however they heard the nock on the door and Mrs Fern telling them dinner was ready.

Jake froze, but Felix answer. Jake thought it was impressinv that Felix could talk to his mother as if he hadn't been seconds away from an orgasem.

"be there in a minute!" They both heard her leave again.

"WTF!?" Jake whisper yelled as Felix pushed Jake of him.

"At least she didn't just walk in." He said with a coy glimt in his eye. "get your shirt, you a joining us for dinner."

"Are you seriously going out there with a tent in your pants?"

"No" He giggled "but I'm going out there with a mess in them."

"Wha..." Jake was lost for words. "you came?"

"Yes, come on let's get something to eat unless my mother didn't scare out of the mood." Felix was already holding the door.

"She did. Wait up I'm cumming I just need to this stupid shirt on."

"Your not cumming but you might be after dinner." That had Jake looking up at the fire element.

"Any change we can skipp?"

"not unless you want my mom back here in five minutes." he laughed and to Jake it was the most beautiful music Felix had ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" Jake smacked his head into his tabel. He was suppose to be doing homework, but the mental image of a naket Felix stuck with him and whenever he thought of him he felt a warmth ribbeling through him.

It had been a week since then and whenever Jake had a moment to himself he couldn't stop thinking about Felix.

Jake had managed stay away from Felix, but he had watched how the other boys had bullied him.  
Felix had been right, they had started to be harder on him. Jake had been reluctant to do something, he had wanted to stop them but had done nothing.

He looked at the clock and realized that he wouldn't get something done until he had gotten Felix out of his head. Time to get going.

His mom wasn't home so he locked the door before grabbing his bike and raced of.

When Jake got to the Fern's he didn't go to the main house, he went directly to the outhouse, which was were Felix had his room. He could hear the fire element before he saw him.

He saw singing and playing og his guitar. Jake haven't heard this song before, it must have been one of Felix' own creations.

Jake stood outside and waited for Felix to be done recording the song. Jake listened to the song. He had always known Felix was different but how could that be music? Just because Jake didn't see the appeal in the music didn't mean he didn't appreciate the way Felix looked playing his guitar.  
Jake just hope it wasn't another magical song that would get them in trouble.  
When the song ended he knocked on the glass door with two fingers, witch made the fire element jump and turn to where Jake stood.  
Felix came over and opened the door.  
"What do you want?" Felix looked like shit, like he hadn't slept and had stopped eating. His skin was ash grey and his eyes was dull. Jake must have been spacing out because Felix attempted to shut the door in his face.  
"I'm sorry" that wasn't what Jake wanted to say to Felix, but that was what came out. "Can I come in?"

"No" was the word that came out of his mouth, but he stepped aside for Jake to come in.  
"So what do you want?" Jake didn't know how to explain it. In two quick steps he reached the goth boy and graped his shirt and pulled him towards himself and kissed the hell out of him. Jake had long wondered if the metal rings in Felix's lips would feel cold to the lips when kissing him, they didn't. They were warm and his lips was soft.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered when Felix had gotten over the chok of being kissed an pushed at the football player.

"Fucking Hypocrite!" Felex yelled and shoved him harder. The dullness in Felix's dissareard, it was like he lighted a match to gasoline.

"Get out!" Felix went of.

"No" Jake stayed calm and grounded. He deserved whatever he got. Jake had been a bad friend and a hypocrite.

"NO?!" he raged "WHY NOT?! It's all your fucking fault."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We use to be friends, Jake until you punched me in my face and stabbed me in the back." Felix was on the edge of angry tears.

"I was scared, okay!" Jake snapped "I was scared, because my best friend wanted to hold my hand and kiss me."

"You was scared?! then how do you think I felt, you piece of shit!" Felix rammed into Jake so they both ended on the floor.  
"You were my only friend beside Ellen and you turned your back on me, stabbed me in my back when I open up to you."

"I was a kid, Felix. A stupid kid!"

"What do you want from me?! can't you just leave me alone?"

"You started this, shit Fern. You started this when we were kids." With a good shove he had Felix pinned with back on the floor. "You kissed me! Damned, maybe I was scared then and is now, but I can't get you out of my fucking head. Maybe I am a hypocrite. Because maybe I want to hold your hand and kiss you, too."

"That was a long time ago."

"Are you saying you don't want that anymore?" Felix didn't answer. But when Jake kissed him again he didn't try to shove him away. It was af is Felix had let his inner fire loose, he felt his skin heat up and his fire burn. As the kids got more and more heated, felix ended up spreading his legs for Jake. inviting him closer. Hands no longer stayed a bow cloths, wandering fingers pulled off Jakes shirt.

Even after the shirt was flung away it got more heated, they clung to one another as they pushed their hips together.

Both boys were in another world, they didn't hear the footsteps outside. however they heard the nock on the door and Mrs Fern telling them dinner was ready.

Jake froze, but Felix answer. Jake thought it was impressinv that Felix could talk to his mother as if he hadn't been seconds away from an orgasem.

"be there in a minute!" They both heard her leave again.

"WTF!?" Jake whisper yelled as Felix pushed Jake of him.

"At least she didn't just walk in." He said with a coy glimt in his eye. "get your shirt, you a joining us for dinner."

"Are you seriously going out there with a tent in your pants?"

"No" He giggled "but I'm going out there with a mess in them."

"Wha..." Jake was lost for words. "you came?"

"Yes, come on let's get something to eat unless my mother didn't scare out of the mood." Felix was already holding the door.

"She did. Wait up I'm cumming I just need to this stupid shirt on."

"Your not cumming but you might be after dinner." That had Jake looking up at the fire element.

"Any change we can skipp?"

"not unless you want my mom back here in five minutes." he laughed and to Jake it was the most beautiful music Felix had ever made.


End file.
